


Happy happy forever

by orphan_account



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol, Great Britain, Nuclear, Post-Apocalypse, Survivor - Freeform, The Thames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 10:04:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15970082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After a nuclear bomb hit Great Britain, life was changed forever. However, there was one survivor. A man in his twenties. Living in a distorted reality.(This was a short story for spring midterm in english)





	Happy happy forever

There was fog everywhere. Thick London fog. The fog came up the river and down the river - the Thames was grey, and silent, and heavy. The footsteps behind him were heavy too. He turned around, only to see the pale yellow light from the street lamps fill the damp and misty air.

  

   Slowly he went on, and the footsteps continued. Clacking sounds coming from the pair of shoes hitting the ground. He tried his best to ignore it. But the sound followed him wherever he went. Like if he was being tailed. However, every time he turned around, all he was met with was the fog, growing thicker for every minute passing.

   It felt like an eternity, walking around the empty streets of London at night. Almost like the many dreams he had, where he lived in a ghost town. No people present, just him, and the eerie fog. The feeling of being tailed was driving the man crazy. He sighed, and dug his hand into the left pocket of his coat. Feeling around until he grabbed hold of a sylindrical box filled with something, he pulled his hand out. The man opened the box, and shook some of the content into his hand. He quickly threw what was in his hands into his mouth, and continued his walk.

   After a while, the fog had cleared, people crowded the streets again, and he felt much less anxious and paranoid.  Smiling, the man decided to go grab a beer at the nearest bar. When he entered through the door, he saw some familiar faces. He went to the counter, and asked for a beer. The man was laughing so hard tears were streaming down his red face. After his little fun time at the bar, he left to go to the store and get some Honey buddha chips, also known as potato crisps covered in honey, and Dr. Pepper for later. The store was crowded with people, and all of them seemed to be getting the same thing.  ~~Gas masks.~~  Candy. He got what he wanted, payed for it and left. When he got out of the store, he found the box again, and downed a bit more of the content in the box.  

  


   The man chuckled and started heading towards his hotel room again.  Nearing the hotel he was staying at, he breathed a sigh of relief. He couldn’t wait to bingewatch the series he had waited for for so long. Stepping into the hotel, the lady in the reception welcomed him back and said she hoped he was enjoying his time at their hotel. He smiled at her, and entered the elevator. The man pressed on the button for the 13th  floor. Room 1331. That was his room.

   The elevator stopped, and made a little ding.  He stepped out of the elevator and walked towards his room. When he got to his room, he searched his pockets for the key, took it out and unlocked the door. He skipped into the room, and closed the door behind him. Immediately, he jumped onto his bed, took the remote controller in front of him, and turned on the TV. He flipped through channels until he found the one he was looking for. Camp Camp, a series he had wanted to watch for a while, was playing at the moment. It had 4 seasons, but sadly the 5th had gotten cancelled for some reason. To be honest, it kind of vexed the man. But no matter what, he was still happy there were four whole seasons he could watch, as well as the little short skits.

 

   He continued watching Camp Camp for a few hours before starting to become a bit weary. The man yawned, stretching his arms in the air. Rubbing the weariness out of his face, he look out his window. The sky was painted red. Every street, in total ruins. Greenish fog obscuring most of it though. He blinked, but the view remained the same. The man turned to look at his room, and first now he noticed that the room was a total mess. Like someone had attacked the place. He even saw some blood splatters. The Dr. Pepper and Honey buddha chips weren’t there anymore. The TV wasn’t showing Camp Camp, it was just covered in static. Shocked, the man ran out of his room. He had to check if the receptionist was still there.

Of course. Even the elevator didn’t work! He had to tumble down the stairs in a hurry. Almost tripping mulitple times in the process. When he got to the reception, he fell to his knees. No receptionist. Only a skeleton of what must have been the lady he swore he talked to just a few hours ago.  He remembered the cylindrical box. He fumbled to get it out of his pocket, but when he did, the box was empty.

 

   He looked at his hands. Could’ve even said he was nothing but bones at this point. He was so skinny you might as well say he’s a living skeleton. How long had he been living like this? He didn’t remember anything at all.  What had happened to this place? He didn’t know. Nor did he want to. He only wanted to know how to get out of there. He didn’t want to go outside anymore. The greenish fog seemed dangerous enough as it was, but he felt like he knew what the fog was, which made it feel even more dangerous. He was stuck. Stuck in the remains of the hotel. Forever. Unless someone came and rescued him. But what were the chances of that happening? Close to zero. All hope was lost for the man. He had admitted his defeat.


End file.
